


I Almost Forgot About You

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Bex gets a letter
Relationships: Bex Merlyn/Isaac Regan





	I Almost Forgot About You

Between classes, work, and vigilante business, someone else in the family usually gets the mail in the morning. Richie will pick it up when he gets home from school, Dinah will get it before she heads in to work, Tommy will get it when he gets home from work. Bex is never home to get the mail. But today she was. Unfortunately.

As she made her way up the driveway and back into the house, she had a pile of letters, magazines, and bills in her hand that she was sorting through. This is a magazine subscription for Richie, this one is a credit card offer for Christine, power bill for the house, dinner event invitations for Dinah and Tommy, and through everything else, a single envelope addressed to Rebecca Merlyn.

The return address was to a small town in California, her name was written in pen so a human sent this. She looked at the sender's name to see who it was from.

_Natalia Hale._

Bex took all of the other envelops and sat them nicely on the coffee table for her family when they got home, and then she took this letter that was addressed to her into the kitchen. She looked at it for a minute, then dropped it into the trash before running upstairs to get changed for dinner with Chris.

It might seem harsh to an outsider, but Bex didn't want anything to do with Natalia. She left, Bex needed her and she left. Why should Bex waste the only time that she has free thinking about the person who left her? She was going to go upstairs, put on something nice, and wait for Isaac to pick her up so they could have a nice dinner with her sister and her...Boyfriend's brother.

So that's what she did. She went upstairs, changed out of her scrubs and into leggings and one of Isaac's hoodies. She took her hair down and put it right back up, but messier this time, and she traded her slip-resistant flats, for sneakers. Once she was changed, she skipped back downstairs. To her surprise, Isaac was there waiting for her.

"You just let yourself in now?" She asked, hopping from the last two steps onto the ground.

Isaac shrugged, "You left the door unlocked." He looked down at the trash, then at Bex. "Who's Natalia?"

"Breaking and entering, and a dumpster diver." She crossed her arms, walking over to the backdoor where he was standing with the trashcan. "What a keeper."

"Your trash is so full, it fell out. I picked it up to put it back."

"It's spam." She shrugged, opening up the back door. "Let's go, Chrissy is gonna worry."

"Spam from your mom?"

"That isn't from Dinah." She said, turning back to look at Isaac.

"You said your mom's name is Natalia."

"My mom's name is Dinah, you've taken one too many hits on the field."

"Bex-"

"Isaac, I don't want to deal with it." She gestured to the door. "Can we go?"

"Don't you wanna know what it says?" He asked, looking back at the letter.

"No." She answered flatly. "Let's go." And with that, she was out the door.

Isaac hesitated, he looked at Bex as she made her way down the driveway to get to his car. Once she was far enough away, he picked up the letter and sat it on the counter by the trash. She says she doesn't care, but he knows Bex. She's stubborn. She wants to know what the letter says, she just doesn't want people to think she cares. She loves her family, she thinks if she opens communication between herself and her mom that she's admitting they aren't good enough for her.

She might not read it, but she shouldn't throw it away. Not immediately. She should have time to think about the letter before she does that. So Isaac placed it down nicely, and then followed Bex out, making sure to lock the door before closing it behind him.


End file.
